


The 4 times Raina had to talk Grant down and the 1 time he returned the favor.

by saltygay



Series: the rain washes our footsteps away as we head toward the stars [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, im just living in the au land of rainward, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, pretty much whats above</p><p>lots of rainward and maybe the team will be nice and they'll come over for Christmas eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tag along for the series so yep and this is a 4 instead because I am just copying the one from the initial story
> 
> again, you'll need to read the 1st most likely

The day they find out the fate of his parents is the day she almost loses him.

“Hey, hey, look at me Grant” she cups his face in her hands ignoring all the death and blood around them “Calm down, don’t lose yourself to it again” she talks him down, eyes meeting. It was never this bad but she knew it might be.

“S.H.I.E.L.D killed him; they took him when he did nothing. They-they” he snarls but she doesn’t flinch away “They took him in to the fridge then they experimented on him, they tried to find, extract and enhance his powers and in the process killed him” she finishes for him calmly knowing she was safe.

“Grant, look at me. It will be okay, just focus on me” she tells him feeling the heat of his skin, feels it tighten under her grip and she knows she’s losing him, he’s slipping and letting the rage take over, letting that part of him change him still.

“Stay looking at me, just look at me. Don’t think about anyone else” she lets all her control go and shows who she’s become, pulling down all the walls so they can be open with each other. “Just stay looking at me” she takes his larger hands in her own and leads him the long way back to their current safe house.

“Sit down” she instructs and he takes a seat on the closed toilet seat, keeping his eyes on her like she’s his life line and he is drowning in this ocean of rage and grief. She takes off his jacket and shirt first, putting them to the side to wash but there’s a large possibility that the blood isn’t going to wash away this time. Then his jeans, instructing him like a child but she takes it all in her stride.

She takes a wet cloth and starts wiping his hands down then his arms and his face to get rid of the blood but it’s only the start of it. “Come on, in the shower” she sighs stripping her own clothes and turning on the warm water, she shifts under his gaze that makes her feel like she is the only woman in the world.

She wipes the rest of the blood away under the stream of water “let me” he takes the cloth from her gently and starts washing her down slowly and carefully, paying special attention to every bit of her skin and his tongue poking out a little in the sheer concentration he was giving her.

There was nothing sexual unlike their usual showers together, this time every touch spoke of how much they cared for the other, every touch is a caress and gentle as to not break each other. They were broken when they found each other and times like this reminds them of the before.

“Thank you” he whispers into her hair as they lie in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first

The first time scares her most out of them all.

It was…mild, compared to other times of course and they weren’t even properly together then.

They had been dancing around each other for over a week with the hint of something more there, just in reach but neither willing to grasp it.

They come across Hydra agents and get separated. Raina can easily slip into their ranks and pick them off with her shape shifting abilities.

All they know of Grant is fire, an all-consuming fire which could burn mere humans in seconds but only harmed who and what he wanted it to harm.

She can easily track where he is by the flames as she easily picks off the Hydra agents behind their own line. Until one of them realizes, slams her against the wall then there’s a sickening crack and he lets her go, neck snapped.

She looks up to see Grant, stood there covered in blood, and she knows that it was him even though he is 5 ft away.

He’s shaking; she can see it as the cut on his cheeks heals before her eyes.

“Thank's, for saving my life” she really is grateful as well, no play, they’ve moved past that now and he offers a barely there smile “it was nothing, just finding out what I can do now” she lets him dismiss it for now.

She finds him not long later and his eyes are nearly black, hardly even a trace of those entrancing caramel orbs. She knows instantly he is not himself right now, he is a being that is so much more than a man yet a beast at the same time.

She approaches him easily and only pauses when an animalistic growl comes from his throat but she moves closer and closer until she can touch him, helps him up and frowns at the state of him “What a shame, it was such a nice shirt” she sighs and he just looks at her.

“Don’t” he snarls as she goes to take his hand and she almost pulls back but she’s smart, she knows she shouldn’t back down or show a sign of fear. Right now, Grant was in the mindset of a predator, of an animal under attack. 

“We need to leave now Grant, if we stay here what do you think will happen” she replies coolly, he’s in there and she knows it. “Come on, we need to go. Look at the state of you, those clothes aren't salvageable, let’s just hope the jacket is” she pulls him along by the arm, not waiting for a reply from him.

She allows herself to shake when they get back and she sends him off to the bathroom to shower and change. There’s a light rapping on her door “What is it?” she asks lightly “Thanks, for helping” Grant says softly through the door. 

He’s gone before she can even reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team and raina form an uneasy alliance

The worst yet most special times it happens is after they marry, after the encounter with the S.H.I.E.L.D team.

The team are called out on a spectacular incident with no clear details but whatever it is, it’s dangerous. They arrive before everyone and when scouring the base they find Raina unconscious and tied up.

Raina wakes up in the med bay of the playground and is panicked; it surprises them that she is that open in her fear.

“Let me go” she demands the moment Coulson enters the room “We’re not trying to hurt you, we found you unconscious” Simmons repeats what she’d already told the woman “I need to go right now” Raina snaps angrily.

“If we could all stay calm and talk we could work something out” Coulson tells her “You don’t understand” Raina narrows her eyes, she needs to leave and find him right now. “I thought you and Ward were going somewhere” May remarks “We were, and then Hydra interfered. We had to cancel” Raina replies seeing demands would get her nowhere. 

“Tell us what happened and we could help” She very clearly debates it for a moment of complete silence “Earlier, we were ambushed by Hydra. They've wised up on us now and know how to target us. They used me to bait Grant, he’s higher priority than me to them right now. Now they have him and I need to get him back” she explains coolly “He’s a big boy, pretty sure he can handle himself” Lance inputs from where the others are watching.

Raina sighs exasperatedly “Of course he can get himself out of the base but when that’s done, who will stop him?” they look confused and she laughs a little forced “I mentioned last time, he isn’t human. He really is alien. Chicago last year, the three Hydra teams all dead? That was the 1st time they took us on and it was barely scratching the surface. I can talk him down from it, otherwise I don’t know what will happen” they still look confused but a little more scared.

“Alien” Simmons repeats skeptically, they spent months on a plane with him, saw his blood work, she has a right to doubt it.

Raina rolls her eyes “When you don’t know what you’re looking for its not exactly easy to see. Don’t take it too hard, it took me time as well. Let’s just say, half-inhuman and half-alien. Now let me go before it’s not only Hydra agents being killed.”

“You stay back and do as I say, don’t get cocky” Raina warns them, she barely stopped herself from slipping away but they would be useful to get through Hydra.

A lot of the small base is already dead and when she finds Grant, healing from a bullet to the shoulder, she doesn’t even pay attention to the blood as she approaches him carefully until she cups his face in her hands.

“Look at the state of you” she murmurs “it’s a mystery how you get the blood everywhere” she keeps him facing her, waiting for the connection to click. She see's awareness slowly start to return to him “they-they were going to hurt you” he chokes out in a rough abused voice, she knows this isn’t what filled the hours and she’s not sure she wants to know what they did to him.

“I’m okay, see? I’m here, I’m okay” she knows they’ve taken a step forward but she can’t break it, he’s looking her other as if trying to make sure “Tell him I’m really here, just agree with me” she tells them, they may as well make themselves useful. 

“It’s the truth, it’s really her, she isn’t hurt” Bobbi agrees quickly and Raina glances back with a smile “Now we need to leave, we’ll go back to the safe house and relax, okay” Raina tells him but the sound of a guns safety being turned off sets them all on edge, a low distorted growl rips its way from Grants throat at the sound of a threat and she looks back angrily “Get back and be quiet” she hisses, at least they looked afraid.

“Look at me, just look at me Grant. Focus on me, they don’t matter, ignore them, just look at me” she tells him clearly yet softly, she knows how to get him down far enough that she can break it and so she allows her true self to come out.

“Just focus on me, nothing else” she presses her lips to his tenderly, neither caring for the thorns in the way, and the black veins are crawling down his skin, she can see he’s back in a rational state of mind once again “you’re okay, Christ, you’re brilliant” he breathes relieved kissing her forehead “We’ve already established that” Skye mutters a little too loudly.

Raina keeps both his hands in hers “You can flatter later darling, we need to get you cleaned up. Why is it always the nice shirts I like you in” she huffs “Tell the universe, not me” it’s gotten easier over time, he regains himself quicker now that before, at least enough that he’s in control. 

“This place is…” Lance comments looking around “You must have one hell of a monster temper” he finishes and everyone tenses “Ha ha ha, fuck off cowboy” Grant laughs fakely “Now we need to be going, things to do you see. Just leave all this for Hydra. And yes, we already know you had no intention of letting us go” they should have known Raina would know “And now you know what my husband can do, would you rather peace of a repeat of last time?”

They take the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr
> 
> immortal-sassy-ward-shipper


End file.
